A Lesson In Shyness
by IrisHeart89
Summary: This is reuoload of the story SpawnGirl234 and I were working on


Chapter 1

First Day of School Keli Pov

Hi my name is Keli and today is my first day at Storybrooke High and I should be happy about right?...I mean its every kids dream to go to high school and with my family who are all teachers and my best friend it should be great right?...but not for me I'm a shy, magical girl who is the daughter of Emma and Killian Jones and also the reason of why I'm shy is because of my aunt Regina Mills who is not only my teacher government economics teacher but my aunt, I've been shy and sort of scared of her because when I was 5 years old my mother Emma told me all the stories of Storybrooke and what happened how Regina used to be the evil queen of the enchanted forest. Ever since my mother told me those stories and Regina keeps making it hard for me in class...I've just been so shy around her ,and its not like I don't get along with my family, I can get along with her husband Robin just fine, but when she is around I just clam up and go inside of myself...but there is one reason I'm happy to start school and that is my best friend and study partner Gideon Gold he's sort of the popular boys in school, with him being the star sports player and his parents Belle and Christopher Gold as principal and vice principal of the school. He knows everyone in school just about, but, how we met is a different story, we met in the library during our study period and I was tutoring him in Government one of the many classes we have together unless you could count music with my dad Killian, Gym with my mother Emma,and English with my Grand mother Mary Margaret as the teachers. But he is a wonderful guy separate from his popular boy persona, he likes to read and study like I do he just plays dumb for his friends. So we got to know each other while I was tutoring /studying with him, but later on down the line we just became study partners, Then study partners turned into a friendship. Now i'm wanting more than just a friendship with him, I want to be with my best friend Gideon, but I don't know if it's possible, because we can talk about thing under the sun that we have in common but the moment when who we like in school comes up, I blush like there is no tomorrow. Because I can't tell him it's him I like and want to be with, because there are times when I want to tell him but then, fear and my shyness over take me. Preventing me from telling him and my fear is that what if he didn't feel the same way and didn't want to be friends anymore, but its mostly the shyness...but one day I will tell him how I feel, and hope to the gods above I'm not too late and that he will feel the same way too.

ALIS

As I finish getting ready for school, I use my magic to change my hair with color highlights which are Red, blue, and purple. Then I brush my teeth and pick out my outfit for school, which is Black skinny jeans, Gray stripped shirt, with a denim jacket, my black chucks and my gray knit beanie , after my outfit is situated I made my way down to the kitchen where my mother is making breakfast for Dad, Henry, Herself and me. I make it over to the fridge and pour myself a glass orange juice and make my way to the island in the middle of our kitchen. I take a seat and watch mom cook, I start to sip my orange juice, Dad comes down the stairs give mom a kiss on the lips and goes to get his morning coffee and pours a cup for mom and places it on the island for her, after a short bit Henry finally to make it downstairs and takes his seat but not before saying good morning to mom and dad. Mom cooked bacon, eggs, and toast cause we all had to rush out of here after we ate as to not make Henry and me late, once we get to school, we all still have time before the bell rings, Henry runs to find his friend after we tell each other to have a great day and I head to the library to catch up on reading and get some books for home. I walk in and see Gideon sitting at our normal table we sit at to study, after picking up my book, I walk over to him and say" Hey Gold, What's up?" , Taking my seat across from him. He looks up from his Government and says,"Hey Kel, not much just studying for the pop Quiz in Mills"s class today. Did you study?" I looked up from my book and said," Of course I did. Need any help?" he smiles at me and puts his book on the table, I blush, I love his smile and he says," Yeah I need help with the Stock market just a bit I understand it, but i have questions that I'm worried i'll get wrong on the Quiz." I smile back and nod and begin helping my friend. The bell is about to ring so we get up and head to First class which we have together as we walk into Government he turns to me and says, "thanks Kel I don't know what i'd without you here to help me." I smile back and jokingly say " You'd be off the team, and failing big time." he smiles and sticks his tongue out at me. We walk into class and take our seat which are next to each other, the one thing I like about is she didn't have a seating arrangement, but she was strict, to which I can understand but she still scares me. Once everyone is in class Mrs. Mills comes in and starts class with our first pop quiz of year on the stock market, after quiz, we started our first lesson which was a stock market project with two people per group. Gideon and I got picked to work together for the project, which was to pick companies and make an portfolio of the company's performance and make a estimate of the closing of the market. After class was over we headed to music class with my dad Killian, the after it was Gym with mom and my grandfather ,English with my grandmother, then lunch, Math, and History to finish it all my schedule, but the last part of Gideon's schedule was History then lunch, Math, Gym to finish his off. Once we get to Music class we were taught Mozart and how he composed it, we also had to sing a new piece of music from the Phantom Of the Opera which was 'Think of me'.

ALIS

I head to the Gym for class with David and mom which is split up between girls and boys, but after all the exercise, there is a free play period of the class and I play basketball with a few classmates, after gym we get changed out of my gym clothes and then I walk to English class, once I get to class I take my seat. Mary Margaret stars her lesson and then assigns us a book report for The Last Years By Mary Higgins Clark, the bell rang for lunch and I stopped by my locker to get my other books for my last two classes. After grabbing them and putting them into my bag and head to the cafeteria, when I get there I go grab a salad and juice for lunch and then go find a place to sit, when I look around I see Gideon waving at me to come sit with him. He was sitting with a few members of the football team and two cheerleaders, but he patted the seat next to him so I took it, and we talked about our classes so far and the discussed our project for Miss Mills's class, Gideon said he would pick the companies and I would do the estimates for the companies he picked and the rest we would discuss on the phone. ALIS The bell rang and we got up we bade each other goodbye and I headed to my Math class with as the teacher who is Gideon's father, but he has been a great teacher, but just like Miss Mills he was strict but I understand he wants the kids to have a great education because along with being a math teacher he was principal of our school, so it was not the class you wanted to mess up in. Our first lesson was algebra which was easy for me cause the homework he assigned to the class, I'd already had it done cause I wanted to focus on my project and my book report which I would have done tomorrow cause I've already read the book. The bell rang again and it was time to head to History class which is my favorite beside government economics, my teachers Miss Mulan and Miss Aurora were the best teachers cause their lessons were always fun, how they were fun is one teacher would teach the lesson and the other would dress or bring food or just whatever the lessons pertaining to but still was always fun. Today's lesson was the French Revolution and miss Mulan taught and miss Aurora brought in food from that time and also wore a replica French military outfit which was pretty awesome, our homework was to do a report on the French revolution and also explain if there was a way to stop it and why. The bell rings again and class and school were out, I went by my locker and to get all of my stuff for homework but left my Math homework in my locker so I could just turn it in tomorrow, Gideon met me at my locker and we chatted about our classes today, then he had to to the gym for practice and we said bye and I headed to the library to wait for dad to come get me since he was our ride this morning and this is where I go wait for him cause his classroom isn't far from the library, so its easier for him to get me take me to the car while we wait for mom and Henry, mom has to grade papers and Henry had tutoring with grandma after school. As I walk into the library I see Belle or Mrs. Gold tending to the library she sees me and smiles, I wave and go ask her if she needs help and she tells me to just to help her shelve the rest of the books that she hasn't put up yet. I help he put up books and as I wait for my dad, I check out some books and have a conversation with belle about how school is going and also about Gideon, we act like sisters, she gives me advice when my parents can't, me about being shy, and gives me advice about how to tell Gideon how I feel about him. Once our conversation was over I see dad come in the door, he is still wearing his black collard shirt with dark red tie and black slacks with black boots, he asks if I'm ready to go and I nod yes and I pick up my book bag and wave bye to Belle and head to the parking lot with dad. We wait for mom and Henry in dad's deep red 1967 Ford Mustang, he's in the driver seat and I'm in the back reading one of the books I picked up, dad asked how school went and I told him it went great and I ask him how is classes went which he said weren't half bad as we keep talking we didn't notice mom and Henry come out to the car and get in, mom kisses dad and asked how his day was and then asked the same to Henry and me, we both say school was great and tell her about he homework we got and we made it home and I started on my book report while I wait for Gideon to call so we can start on our project.

ALIS

My Book report is done and after I print it off the computer I hear the phone ring and mom answer it, she yells up to me saying it's Gideon and I pick up the phone and he says, "Hey Kel. What's up?" and I say, " Hey Gideon. Ready to start our project? And have you got the companies picked?" He picks Apple, Microsoft, and Yahoo which I agreed would be pretty good choices, I ask him if he could do the research on the companies while I do the numbers and estimates to which he agreed to do that, and I start doing the number and after we got a decent amount done cause the project just like my book report it's due next week, Start talking about the school to which he asks, "So how was your classes? Mine were OK." I laugh and say," Just OK? What made it just OK and mine were fine." he then tells me about class clowns in his math class that pissed his dad off and history, he just couldn't get the lesson so I offer my help, the after I help him with his lesson again the question of have I seen anyone who caught my eye I blush and glad he can't see it, but I tell him the same thing I always tell him which is I don't have time for a boyfriend but he will never know, how I want to be with him but damn my shyness and fear. But he tells me there is someone for me and Don't give up, I smile and tell him he's right, but til then my studies are important and we talk for a good hour about school and also how is practice went then hung up the phone and I went to pick out my clothes for tomorrow and get ready for bed, wishing I my shyness would go away and tell him and with that I go to bed.


End file.
